mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jukebox James
Jukebox James (Born "James Cyrus Jewel") a unique pony unlike any other. Due to the fact that he loves music as much as Vinyl Scratch, he's also considered a party pony just like Pinkie Pie. He's also called "Double J" "Jukebox" or "JJ" for extra musical zing. Living on his own in ponyville away from his parents and is very wealthy. He's a talented singer, dancer, rapper, guitarist, and amateur DJ, giving himself the nick name BEATZILLA. He spends some of his time as a delivery pony delivering food or new appliances for the pony folk but most of the time, He hangs out with his friends The Dazzlings (reformed) to work on music or get an inspiration. He also represents the element of forgiveness even though he has a musical note for his cutie mark and is the only pony that's "Half-Spider". He also has a special watch that can do just about anything. Invisibility, phone calls, scanning, compass, anything he can think of. Special Powers * Spider Powers (Spider-Man) James's personal favorite super power. He's made amends to Peter Parker and decided to ask if he can from the best to show everyone at his school that "Difference is good" * Super Speed Due to the determination and hard work James put through, he decided to time himself on how fast he can get a job done in a snap * Telekinetic Ice Power James visited a polar region one day and while having a snowball fight with his sister, he decided to take it up a notch and learn how to throw ice and snow using telekinesis * Solar Power/Sun Power (Learned from Princess Celestia) During his time in Canterlot, James was pretty desperate of finding a new abilities to learn. So he went to Princess Celestia to help him and the decision was clear * Magic (Learned from Twilight Sparkle) In Equestria as the element of forgiveness. He never realized how hard it is to control Equestrian Magic. Twilight Sparkle kindly showed him the ropes and now he's a master at it * Pixie Dust Flight (Given to him from Tinker Bell) James is actually outgoing with every being in the world; Even fairies. Tinker Bell gave him a pouch of Pixie dust as a goodbye gift for visiting Pixie Hollow * Healing Magic (Learned from Twilight Sparkle, Sora from Kingdom Hearts and Marvel's Wolverine) James feels like nothing can hurt him and thought to make himself revive again and again. So, he traveled around the world and Equestria to learn how to heal himself and others when they're too weak to battle again * Clothes Changing Magic (Self-taught) Out of all the magic he's learned, James taught himself how change his wardrobe without heading to a fitting room Tickle Times Sometimes James likes to have fun by tickling his friends but Pinkie Pie and Sonata Dusk are the only ones he finds to be the most ticklish. He on the other hoof gets tickled to. Ponies who got tickled By James * Pinkie Pie * Sonata Dusk * Fluttershy * Applejack * Sunset Shimmer * Alexis Star * Twilight Sparkle Ponies who tickled James * Twilight Sparkle * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Derpy (By accident) Cutie Mark description * Heart - Love, passion, spreading forgiveness * Musical notes - Love for Music Appearance * Equestria - Black Liberty Spikes Mane, Brown eyes, Blue and White Tail, White Watch * Canterlot High - Mostly wears white open jacket (Short or long sleeve), blue t-shirt w/ cutie mark and name, Blue or Black Jeans, Black or White Sneakers Back story school scrap childhood As a kid in the mirror world, he was picked on by millions of people at school just because he had various super powers. They use to call him "Daddy 8-legs", "Freezer Freak", "Speedy Weakling" but the most common one was "JERKBOX JAMES". These names came mostly from The "Bring Down Brigade" Whrilagig, Sea Angel, and Swift Jet; 3 of the most popular kids in school, talks with other "Populars" but always talk insultively to the "Unique, Unpopular or Weird" just because they're different. They believe the everyone should be a normal everyday person NEVER DIFFERENT (It's basiclly a school tradition for them) but his family loved him just the way he is. Power comes responsibility During his young age days, James has been to different worlds during his family vacations and learned new abilities. His dad always says to him a stronger man stands up for others; Even if they're in danger. Right when Travis said that to him, he decided to ask his mom if he can travel on his own with his brother Emerald Storm for a few minutes. When she approved it, he used his watch for making a portal to different worlds. He and emery had a blast visiting world by world and meeting friendly folks (THIS DOESN'T MEAN HE JUST GOT SOME FRIENDS NOW, HE WAS STILL PICKED ON BY THE KIDS) until when they got back with their parents, Emerald noticed a note and a bunch of going away gifts from the people he and James met. As Emerald was finished reading the note, James made a solemn vow saying that he'll use these abilities for good and not evil. Grown-Up and Running Away Growing up, was very difficult; He was a hard working janitor earning $1,000 a month. His dad on the other hand (Or hoof) started caring only about himself as James turned 16 and wants to keep all the money that Jame's earned to himself (Since this is child based, I decided not to tell you what REALLY happened with James's Dad). Devastated by his father's behavior, he decided to move out of the house, Take all his money back and live on his own. He Stumbled into a portal from the mirror world to Equestria. He finds himself in Canterlot (No Pony in sight) and then begins to start walking to find his new home untill he stopped at the train station for extra transportation help. Homeless Months went by and James was helping Pinkie Pie helping her foal sit Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake. Once the parents came home, he told her, and the cakes mom and dad that he was homeless. Needless to say, everypony was shocked that all this time he's been living here without a home. So Pinkie was kind enough to have Twilight Sparkle, and the others to make a little home for him. Rarity Made some fancy touches, Rainbow Dash made his bed room "Awesome" and Applejack made a special kitchen with lots of surprises and nourishment. Big Misunderstanding While he was in ponyville, James was outside behind Twilight's castle practicing his super abilities on a obstacle course he made himself when Rainbow Dash and the others was watching undetected. When she saw that first web line, she was amazed, but when she saw all the magic he got and flight without wings, she was shocked. The others (Except Twilight, Spike, Starlight and Fluttershy. They were in Canterlot to talk to Celestia and Luna about him) forms a town meeting with everypony and when Pinkie spotted him in town (he investigated what the comotion is about) they ran him out of equestria just because he's different. Once he was gone, the mane 5, had a "good riddance" party for James for being a "Super Zero" (In the words of Rainbow Dash). Twilight and Fluttershy asks where James is and once the truth was out, They set off to find him. James comes back to Ponyville and Rainbow apologizes for accusing him and didn't realized that being different is part of who sompony is. James accepts the apology and gives everypony a group hug Battles to besties A few months later after a battle with Lord Tirek, Princess Celestia, Granted him the title as element of forgiveness; helping ponies to change their old ways and make new friends (Focus on the future, Not The Past). Canterlot High First Attendance At the age of 15 before stumbling into Equestria, James attended Canterlot High for the first time. He felt worried and apprehensive thinking that the insults will come back to him but without warning, THEY DIDN'T. James was the new kid on the block some people say; stitting all alone in the cafeteria, looking at people making sure they don't notice, and talking a little quiet (Basically, he's got the Fluttershy Feeling). Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were the first ones to notice him when they heard him in the band room alone Rapping about his past. He was later introduced to Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack by the others during lunch when he was alone again and now he's feeling a little more comfortable. Personality He can be a lot of fun most of the time. He's energetic, helpful, caring, loving, sometimes impatient, sometimes hot tempered (never vengeful), a little jumpy, a little clumsy (NOT TOO CLUMSY), protective, hard working and very sensitive (Tears up when friends start arguing MOSTLY). Likes * Pizza * Singing * Dancing * Partying * Having Fun * Pulling harmless pranks (Some of the time) * Hanging out * Giving Hugs Dislikes * Getting teased * Getting blamed * getting confronted with anger from others (Twilight Sparkle Mostly) * seeing friends being mis-treated * Getting Pranked to teach someone a lesson (THE HARD WAY) (Not from Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie) Nicknames Living in Equestria and visiting the Mirror World from time to time, James sometimes gives nicknames to most of the friends he's made so far * Twilight Sparkle '- Sparklina, Sparkles, Sparks * 'Pinkie Pie '- (The) Pinks, Pinkerino * 'Fluttershy '- Flutters * 'Rainbow Dash '- Princess Awesomeness, Dash * 'Rarity '- Princess Dazzle, Rar-Bear * 'Scootaloo '''- Scoot-o, Scootz * '''Sunset Shimmer - Shim-Sham, Shimmerino, Double S, Shimz, Sunshine * Aria Blaze '- Blazer * '''Sonata Dusk '- Duskie, Babe (Girlfriend), Honey (Married), cuteness (Married/Girlfriend) * [[Derpy Hooves|'''Derpy Hooves]] - Derpz * Vinyl Scratch - V-Scratch, Scratch Trivia * His watch contains over 345,072 apps and 2,456,732,638 in storage space * married to Sonata Dusk * He says that he's a really fast counter * Sometimes pulls out somethings from his pockets just to scare someponies but never kills * He's also the manager and part-time performer for the dazzlings * When his friends get into an argument he yells and them and then tears up (tries his best to hold back sometimes) * He mostly gets his food deliveries from Mr. and Mrs Cake * Growing up on the weekends back in his house he learned guitar, drums and the turntables * He really loves hugs * Got his Music note Cutie Mark since he performed in the musical "Hairspray" * he, Alexis (Sister) and Emerald (Brother) we're born in the Mirror World * he was home-schooled due to all the trouble he's been through * Rarity cried tears of joy when She, Fluttershy and Pinkie heard him * James's Hair Changes From Liberty Spikes to short Afro in the Mirror World * Double J's Cutie Mark Changed from a music note to a heart with musical notes * At age 14, Double J has been all around different worlds to make new friends and became very lucky * Given a pouch of Pixie dust at the age of 5 * His personal favorite catchphrase is "not a chance for that kind of dance" * favorite colors Blue, White and Black * Worked as a janitor at the age of 12 and retired at age 15 * James made up names for the Rainbooms instruments during his time in Canterlot High * James's love for music has made his hand formed into a special glove (Similar like Michael Jackson wears) to harness the magic of friendship * James's Mom sung a little rhyme to help him tie a bow tie and teaches Fluttershy one time while getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala * When He's out on tour with the Dazzlngs...... A. He Invites the elements of harmony with the princesses B. ' He finds his personal Photographer is Photo Finish' and C. He Sometimes builds an after party with Pinkie Pie * He's not very comfortable around Maud Pie. Due to the fact she's not as energetic as Pinkie is * Whenever he feels liked he's blamed or if he gets pranked from other ponies (Not Including Rainbow Dash or Pinkie Pie), he's DESPRATELY HUMILIATED; In other words makes him relive his past of being pranked in the first place Quotes * "Hey What's up" * "Oh no. No no no. No. No no no no and if it wasn't clear enough, NO!" * "Whoa! Chill, Chill!" * "Ay-yi-yicurrumba!" * "What in the name of La-Dee-Da is that?" * "WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA IS GOING ON OVER HERE!?" * "You are seriously twisted" * "You gotta be kidding" * (High pitched voice) "G'AI!" * "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ho ho ho hoooooooo yeah!" * "Oh Jeez!" * "AH you gotta be kidding me!" * "Let's get this party STARTED!" * "Very Sophisticated Rarity. I love it" * "STAND BACK" * "You don't have to get so snappy about it" * "I guess it's time to bring out the big guns" * "Yoo hoo!" * "Come on girls. Pull yourself together" * "D'OH!" * "I think it's time to show the wonderbolts what the amazing Rainbow Dash can REALLY DO!" * "Oh! That's gonna leave a bruise" * "I SMELL BRAIN!" * "I SMELL PLAN!" * "WHOA! She's fast" * "Oh boy. This is not going to end well" * "Look who's talking now" * "You're such a card" * "Why tell, when I can show" * "No. Way!" * "Whoa! Watch it there" * "whoops. Meant to do that" * "Dear Princess Celestia......" * "Your friend, Jukebox James" * "Guess it's time for us to hit the sack" * "I got it" * "GOTCHA!" * "D'ah Carrot Sticks!" * "I did not see this coming" * "Hey you got me" * "Okay I just have one single question. WHAT THE HECK!?" * "ohbyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy!" * "Lucky" * "INCOMING!" * "You mind if I have a hug?" * "Oh yeah" * "Don't worry everything will be fine" * "Come on girls. Let's go" * "Come on. Let's get going" * "Too serious?" * "She's right" * "Go Time" * "I'm not kidding" * "Now that is fast delivery" * "That was easy" * "You're scaring Fluttershy to death!" * "Okay, okay, okay take it easy" * Did I st-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tutter?" * "Night everypony" * "You're scared huh?" * "Look on the bright side" * "Holy smokes I'm late" * "Messing with my friends is one thing but messing with my girlfriend, NOW THAT'S A DIFFERENT STORY" * "THIS IS SERIOUS!" * "Yeah" * "DARN IT!" * "Can we get on with this!?" * "You said what now?" * "Seriously?" * "Fine" * "With every bone in my body" * "Not sure" * "That was no dream sister" * "JUST DO IT!" * "LEXI!" * "Awwwww stop. You're making me blush" * "ENOUGH!" * "I'm not sure if I do either baby sister" * "Awww you're so cute" * "WAIT JUST A DAZZLING LITTLE SECOND!" * "FREEZE!" * "keep your eyes and ears open for this" * "(Singing) Loppity Loop and through the hoop, pull it tight now that's alright" * "You can't go wrong when you put it in a song" * "Friendship Is Magic you always say eh Twilight?" * "Shalom Aleichem Everypony" * "'''WHAT TEAM!?.......WHAT TEAM!?.......WHAT TEAM!?.........WONDERCOLTS!'"'' * "LET'S DO IT TO IT!" * "Oh! it is on like Donkey Kong!" * "Can't wait to see this in action" * "What's the use?" * "AWOW!" * "Oh Man! Throw another shrimp on the barbie girls cause HERE I COME!" * "AHHHHHHH COWABUNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" * "CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLL!" * "Crazy Yank(s)! * "Killjoy" * "buzz kill" * "Uh-oh, Here comes the '''TICKLE BUNNY TWINS! TICKLE, TICKLE, TICKLE, TICKLE, TICKLE"' * ''"Check it!" * "Time for Dr. Jukebox to make a house call" * "looks like the fish has swallowed the bait" * "Hold it" * "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" * "Twilight.......Twilight.......Twilight PLEASE!" * "I need some air" * "Just forget it" * "'''I SAID STOP!'"'' * "Oh that's perfect! JUST PERFECT!" * "Play Nice" Gallery New Cutie Mark (Element Of Forgiveness) (1).PNG|Jukebox Jame's Cutie Mark Jukebox James - Congratulations Lexi!.png|James Congratulating his sister on getting her cutie mark AAZCtiHt.png|Sonata and James Get Married Jukebox James and his sleeping daughter.PNG|James watching his daughter Sleeping All in the family.PNG|Jame's with his daughter and siblings CRUHNXfWwAEDnPe.jpg|James and his little Sister James - yes sir (worried).png|Grand Galloping Disaster Sorry - End.PNG|James and Twilight Jukebox James hiRes (New Seasons - Grand Galloping Gala).png|James's first attendance to the Grand Galloping Gala The Jason Pleasant Equestrian Pony hiRes (New Seasons - Under Tirek's Control).png|James Under Tirek's Control Jukebox James - maybe I can find some friends.png|"Maybe I can find some friends" James - I'm Gonna kill you for this Lexi!.png|"I'm gonna get you for this Lexi" Category:Musicians Category:Original Characters Category:Stallions Category:Earth Ponies Category:Males